Siempre Mía
by Sasha545
Summary: Inmortalizar toda forma de belleza y arte es la creencia de Sasori, independiente de qué o quién sea. Oneshot. SasorixHinata.


**SIEMPRE MÍA**  
_Oneshot para Okashira Janet_

* * *

_Libértame de mí. Quiero salir de mi alma.  
Yo soy esto que gime, esto que arde, esto que sufre.  
Yo soy esto que ataca, esto que aúlla, esto que canta.  
No, no quiero ser esto._

Kiba fue el primero de los dos en reaccionar cayendo de rodillas ante lo que veía. Se tomó el pecho y gritó como si le hubieran desgarrado algo del cuerpo, intentando soltar sus prendas para recuperar el aire que súbitamente había abandonado su cuerpo. Se sentía igual a haber recibido un puñetazo en el estómago. Apretó los puños y golpeó el suelo, evitando subir la mirada. No tenía la fuerza para verla en ese estado nuevamente.

Akamaru aulló junto a él. Sonaba tanto o más dolido que su amo.

Shino parecía no mostrar emoción alguna escondido bajo sus gruesas gafas oscuras y con la boca tapada por el cuello de su abrigo. Sin embargo, la tensión en sus hombros y lo alterado que se mostraban sus insectos lo delataban. Aquella imagen le dolía tanto como a su amigo.

Ya que frente a ellos, cubierta con la capa blanca de viajes que había vestido la última vez que estuvieron juntos, se encontraba Hinata Hyuga.

Se veía tal como la recordaban de ese día en que cada uno tomó un camino distinto para seguir a sus objetivos. Su cabello azulado aún brillaba en su corona, liso y suave a simple vista. Su piel seguía luciendo como si fuese de porcelana, aunque su característico sonrojo no estaba ahí. Su boca ya no refulgía en tonos rosas, más bien, sus labios se habían vuelto pálidos y dos largas líneas cortaban su cara en esa altura, perdiéndose en su cuello. Ya no alzaba el rostro con orgullo, sino que lo tenía medio caído, observando el suelo frente a ella.

Si la hubiesen visto a una distancia pertinente, hasta habrían pensado que estaba viva. Lo que la delataba eran sus ojos opacos, tristes y ausentes mientras flotaba por hilos invisibles de chakra junto al hombre de cabello rojo. Su cuerpo caía pesado, su juventud y alegría ya no estaban ahí.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No se esperaban esto? —preguntó el titiritero, el hombre pelirrojo a quien habían hecho retroceder destruyendo su capa exterior con los insectos de Shino y el taijutsu de Kiba— Es una de mis piezas favoritas dentro de mi colección y una de las últimas en ser agregada. La número 299.  
—¡No es un número! —gritó Kiba con lágrimas en los ojos— ¡Su nombre era Hinata! Hinata… Hyuga.  
—Ah… con que así se llamaba —dijo desinteresadamente—. Los nombres desaparecen en el tiempo cuando las personas no realizan actos prosaicos. Esta mujer estaba destinada a deshacerse con el transcurso de los años y yo he cambiado eso. Ahora su belleza se preservará por siempre para ser admirada por todos los que alguna vez tengan el privilegio de pelear contra mí.  
—Ella se merecía algo mejor que esto… —le gritó Kiba poniéndose de pie.

Dejó que las lágrimas de dolor y rabia escurrieran sin reparo, observando la piel blanquecina de su compañera. Se veía tan real… que casi podría haber pensado que estaba viva.

—¿Qué clase de monstruo le haría esto a una persona? —le preguntó con la voz ahogada.  
—¿Monstruo? —repitió Sasori sonriendo, su voz sonaba indiferente pero al mismo tiempo divertida— ¿Acaso un monstruo puede crear esta forma de arte? —los ojos del hombre se fijaron en el rostro sin vida de su títere, de la misma forma que un padre mira a su hijo— Gasté mucho tiempo en lograr que todos sus rasgos quedaran inmortalizados, desde sus espesas pestañas a esas iris incoloras, sus labios, sus pómulos, su respingada nariz, cada detalle en esta pieza fue colocado haciendo honor fielmente a la versión original. Para que su piel no perdiera color me demoré sesenta días llenándola de aceites y chakra. Para que su cuerpo no perdiera su forma tuve que extraer sus órganos y rellenarla con materiales ideales para conservarla.

Subió su mano y acarició la mejilla de la muñeca con el anverso de ésta, con tanto cariño y afecto en su mirada, que Kiba tuvo un escalofrío.

Shino apretó levemente los puños dentro de sus bolsillos, decidido a acabar con el asunto rápido, pero la forma en que el miembro de Akatsuki tocaba a su compañera le indicó que entre él y su juguete había un lazo que ninguno de ellos lograría comprender. Tal vez era el de un artista con su obra, o el de un psicópata con su víctima.

—Le dediqué más amor del que cualquier otro hombre podría haberle dedicado en toda una vida. Creé perfección que no se desgastará ni se marchitará con el tiempo –su caricia no se detuvo, mientras la observaba embelesado-. Siempre será bella, siempre será joven… siempre será mía.

_Porque tú eres mi ruta. Te forjé en lucha viva.  
De mi pelea oscura contra mí mismo, fuiste.  
Tienes de mí ese sello de avidez no saciada.  
Desde que yo los miro tus ojos son más tristes.  
Vamos juntos, Rompamos este camino juntos.  
Será la ruta tuya. Pasa. Déjame irme.  
Ansíame, agótame, viérteme, sacrifícame.  
Haz tambalear los cercos de mis últimos límites._


End file.
